User talk:Brambleshade.DA
do whatever the fuck you want on this talk page besides writing on this talk page bai. Re: I believe so. Even then, you can only post chararts using the blanks that have already been redone and approved, and only of your characters. 17:24 Wed Feb 25 Hi Kazi I'm Mel and I'm not but I can help you start roleplaying if you like? I have a few cats I'm don't rp anymore... 17:26, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I know. Maybe make up art for characters that you want to post ahead of time, so you can have them done and maybe catch errors earlier. Just be patient is my advice. 18:24 Wed Feb 25 Curious Why does Sphealspots hate Windpaw? JC 17:09, March 11, 2015 (UTC) If he hates windpaw shouldn't he be featured in the enemies section? 17:16, March 11, 2015 (UTC) RE: Unfortunately I don't remember, I'm sorry! 00:08, 03/15/2015 hello! hiya~ you should get on chat sometime!! [[User:Ravenfang|'That']] [[User talk:Ravenfang|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 19:20, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Kits Hey I just wanted to know if you'd like to roleplay kits from some of my queens. Squirrelfang, Cinderfrost, and (SprC)|echosong], just to let you know you'd be roleplaying echo's in StarClan/Roelplay as only one can live and I'm roleplaying her. 17:14, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for what and Squirrelfang's have to either be black, black-and-white, ginger, or ginger-white. 17:18, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Question Is it okay if i name one of LavenderXWind's kits Brambleshade? 16:23, April 7, 2015 (UTC) And also I'm starting plots and need rogues that will attack wc would you like to participate and i'll go make lil brambles page now...it'll be a tom btw...anywho i also need some wariors from wc if youd like to do that also. 16:30, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Sure I'm fine with it... 16:36, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Kits Hey since we have two kits planned I say Lav shouyld have four. 16:47, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Can I rp Cherrykit? 16:52, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Plots If Sphealspots is going to be in wc's plot then he'd have to be a rogue so yay or nay? 02:09, April 8, 2015 (UTC) I'll add her in tomorrow. 02:24, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Is Sphealspots gonna have a mate? 02:24, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Mates? Can SphealXAsh mate? 16:46, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Mates + Accident Yeah...lol 16:53, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Jane Jane Jane is added to the rogues for wc...and if you wanna Gasper can meet her soon. 17:13, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Sure 21:09, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Unclaimed Land...and Ashley just ran into her. 21:12, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Re Hey nm...just got back. Ain't gonna be on next weekend either. Revival. 01:21, April 13, 2015 (UTC) The Nephs and Kits You may join The Nephs with your cats but maybe Ashley can adopt the kits and you may rp Ashley's son Seal. 16:02, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Rp Okay so I put your cats in the Nephs so heres the rp page The Nephilims/Roleplay. 16:50, April 15, 2015 (UTC) https://join.me/930-707-574? Flamestar22 22:09, April 17, 2015 (UTC) https://join.me/292-169-963? I'm doing charart. Flamestar22 12:58, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Mates Fin can become Rebekkah's mate later on if you like but I'd rather rp the kit successing her. And you should totes post in Unclaimed Land. 02:59, April 19, 2015 (UTC) https://join.me/520-088-517 Flamestar22 13:45, April 19, 2015 (UTC) https://join.me/259-833-776 Flamestar22 20:19, April 24, 2015 (UTC) https://join.me/259-833-776 Flamestar22 22:56, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Dum question alert!! In TWC Roleplay, is Lavender talking to Moonpaw and Burningpaw? ♥ I believe in magic, love at first sight, and fairytales. ♥ 19:54, April 25, 2015 (UTC) I need help D: https://join.me/137-787-127 Flamestar22 13:54, April 26, 2015 (UTC) bramble.. you know the flickerflash charart that we did? it's getting declined bc THE LINEART OF LONGHAIRED STARCLAN HASN'T BEEN TWEAKED.. Flamestar22 21:20, April 26, 2015 (UTC) That'd be great. It's a relief to hear you and I both don't need to do that WHOLE thing over again. Sometime this weekend though, as I am busy with school. Flamestar22 22:53, April 28, 2015 (UTC) I'm doing Everlastingkit sorry...you canhae the other 01:14, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Would you like to do the image transefering thing? Since Flickerflash's charart was being tweaked. Flamestar22 00:15, May 2, 2015 (UTC) It'll have to be next weekend then, I can't do it on weekdays. Flamestar22 11:28, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey you should post in TWC 19:29, May 6, 2015 (UTC) I am literally done with Pebblefrost. I need help. https://join.me/822-511-482 Flamestar22 21:12, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Sure but it'll be when they are apprenticed as the drk Forest doesn't do kits. 16:43, May 11, 2015 (UTC) That was old Dark Forest this is new. 17:09, May 11, 2015 (UTC) idk If you're leaving for the summer, leave a message at the bottom of the adoption page where it says "Users who will be gone for 1 week or more." I'd be glad to take over your cats if you like, or you can just leave them be with no worries. :) 01:07 Sat May 16 Sure I'd love too...a friend User:Rosefur could help. She's family. Tbh you will be missed 02:19, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: I could try, I don't know what Silverw will think about it. I'll also roleplay Lavenderheart, if that's alright. 15:38 Sat May 16 Is Gia rping Lavenderheart? Or idk I'd be glad to but I'd rather gia. 15:41, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Sure no problem. It'll be when Willow is a appy right? 21:02, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Here's how I see it Windrunner is happy with a family and Willow gets jealous kinda like Dreamkit the two would be perfect mates btw. Windrunner says something about feeling sorry for Willow. Willow go hunting with Windrunner and kills him burying his body and Dreamkit, who at this time will be Otterpaw sees 21:11, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Roleplaying It's fine that you can use your cats for a few more days. Just message me when I can roleplay them. Also, can I edit their pages when they're under my custody, or can I only roleplay them? P.S. these would be good pixels for your sig :0 i used the finn and jake ones for a sig once and it looked really good! you can even use the christmas set around christmastime hehe 23:45 Sat May 16 Cool! I'll probably fix up their pages a bit while you're gone. Also, you're welcome for showing you the pixels. I saw the signature, and those popped into my head right after. 23:50 Sat May 16 Plans It might be helpful if you make a separate page for your plans, like "User:Brambleshade/To-Do List" or something. You aren't just limited to using your userpage here. 14:55 Tue May 26 also, if black widow is gonna kill some cats, it would be best to wait until after the shock plot is over because that's killing enough cats already. 22:48 Tue May 26 Sorry but I just took a break and I'd rather not have the stress maybe Sunstream will? 21:00, June 20, 2015 (UTC) I'll rp Rainkit and Brightkit tho... 00:02, June 21, 2015 (UTC) characters i'm finally getting sphealspots to silver and will probably work on lavenderheart as well, hope you like what i'm doing with 'em 20:19 Sun Jun 21 Ok, I saw that Gia was using Sphealspots, but I still in ownership of Willow? -Sunstream☾ Stronger than you 21:39, June 21, 2015 (UTC) She'll have them in a month and sure 15:45, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! You should post 15:50, September 10, 2015 (UTC) I haven't roleplayed her since you left. 00:19, September 11, 2015 (UTC) I do plan on keeping her, I was just busy with plots and what not. 02:48, September 11, 2015 (UTC) I'll do it as soon as i can get on my computer, i was having some issues with a new sick ferret. 22:43, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Re Are you gonna make Deerleap's page or nah? 13:26, September 22, 2015 (UTC) No, I don't. 19:18, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Yo you should post— User talk:MinkclawMinkstar 14:37, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Chat now bae please!20:21, October 22, 2015 (UTC) No I haven't been at my dad's lately and I'll be on soon maybe next weekend. I don't know about this week as I'll be babysitting. I'm just having troubles with a few things.— User talk:MinkclawMinkstar 13:13, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey are you gonna make the two of Cherrypaw's babies or nah?— User talk:MinkclawMinkstar 13:15, October 26, 2015 (UTC)